The present invention relates in general to communication systems, and in particular to a communication system using single-ended parallel bus architecture for high speed data communication.
For high-speed chip to chip communication it is common to find both the clock and parallel data lines using fully differential architecture. The differential parallel bus architectures, however, requires twice the number of I/O""s as compared to the single-ended bus architecture. To reduce the number of I/Os and bus interconnect lines it is desirable to use single-ended bus architectures. In high-speed communication systems, however, the signal swings are typically small, and in single-ended architectures it becomes necessary to define a reference signal which sets the threshold voltage of the I/O cells. This reference signal is used in both the transmitter as well as the receiver and is used to determine the logic state of the signal.
The use of a reference signal in a single-ended bus architectures works well as long as the reference voltage remains stable and accurate. Any variations in the reference signal results in duty cycle distortions. To improve the stability and accuracy of the reference signal, instead of having separate reference signal generators at each end of the channel (i.e., receiver and transmitter), the receiver is typically equipped with circuitry that extracts the reference level from the data. This method of reference extraction, however, still suffers from variations since the DC value of the received data can vary significantly depending on the data stream. There is therefore a need for data communication systems with improved single-ended bus structures.
The present invention provides a single-ended bus architecture for high speed data communication wherein a stable and accurate reference voltage minimizes duty cycle distortion. Broadly, a communication system according to the present invention includes a single-ended bus structure that is made up of a differential interconnect line that carries a differential periodic signal such as clock, and one or more single-ended data interconnect lines. The reference signal for the single-ended data lines is extracted from the differential clock signal. Given a clock signal with near 50% duty cycle, the stability of the extracted DC value is much improved.
Accordingly, in one embodiment, the present invention provides a communication system including a first integrated circuit configured to transmit data and a periodic signal; a bus coupled to the first integrated circuit, the bus having at least one differential interconnect line coupled to carry the periodic signal, and a single-ended interconnect line coupled to carry data; and a second integrated circuit configured to receive the data and the periodic signal, the second integrated circuit having a differential buffer coupled to receive the periodic signal and to extract a reference signal, and a data buffer coupled to receive the data and the reference signal.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method of communicating data including transmitting a differential periodic signal over differential lines in a communication bus; transmitting single-ended data over single-ended lines in the communication bus; and extracting a reference signal for the single-ended data from the differential periodic signal.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention provides an integrated circuit including a differential buffer coupled to receive a differential periodic signal and to extract a DC reference signal from the differential periodic signal; a data buffer coupled to receive a single-ended data and the reference signal, the data buffer being configured to determine a logic level of the single-ended data by comparing it to the reference signal.
The following detailed description and the accompanying drawings provide a better understanding of the nature and advantages of the method and circuitry for implementing a high speed communication system according to the present invention.